Off Duty
by sweet-destiny3
Summary: You think you know... but you have no idea. How are the X-men behind their work? R&R!


****

Disclaimer: I only fantasize of owning them.

****

Author's Note: I love this show and I completely hate how they took it off air. And I decided that I shall carry on with this realm by writing stories. I breathe off of review, just in case anyone was wondering, and on most of my stories I die because I do not receive enough air. SO REVIEW!!! And if you liked this story please read others. Come on, they are not that bad! Read, REVIEW, and enjoy!!!

**Off Duty**

"They, they were tall. About six foot five. No, seven feet," the boy with reddish brown colored hair, freckles, and glasses said with enthusiasm.

"And did they just come up to you when you were sitting alone in the park?" his best friend John said.

"No, Steve was bullying me with a few of his friends," George said with a high pitched tone of voice. "I spotted them from afar as a normal group of people walking in the park. After they came to help me before the bully finished his job, they just left."

"Did you say thank you?" John asked.

"I didn't have time to. And anyways, I was speechless at the moment," George said with a small smile.

"I don't believe that they all had special powers," George said with a laugh as if John was hallucinating. 

"They did," John said. "They were like mysterious superheroes who saved the day and disappeared. Yeah, one of them had the most deadliest look I have ever seen. He had claws that looked like knives and he seemed like he would answer to no one. He could slice you up in bits and pieces."

"You are lying," John accused. George just shook his head.

************************************************************

"I can't believe I'm actually letting you do this Half-pint," Logan growled as he watched Kitty put on a helmet.

"Yeah, like thanks," Kitty squealed with excitement. She hopped on the front of his motorcycle and looked back to motion for Logan to hop on behind her. "You owe me anyways. You ate my salami. Like what part of "Kitty's salami" do you not understand?"

"Just go," Logan said forcefully. He had never let anyone else ride his motorcycle. Ororo had ridden on the back of it once, but never had the glory of the front seat. And he had to admit, as much as he loved adventure, riding in a vehicle with Kitty was not on his list. To him it meant suicide. But somehow, he was still doing it. "Take it nice and slow now." Suddenly the motorcycle started going backwards with speed and intensity. 

"Logan, how do you like stop this thing?!?" Kitty exclaimed loudly. "Logan?!?" Kitty looked behind her to see no one. She looked in her rear view mirror to see Logan on the ground behind the motorcycle that was backing up on him. She turned around and held on to the handle bars tightly in concentration. The motorcycle was centimeters from Logan's chest when he felt a breeze fly past him.

Thankfully, Kitty had managed to phase through Logan, but not through the garage door. She jumped off the motorcycle and ran over to Logan who had picked himself off the ground. "Are you ok?" Kitty asked with a worried expression. Logan brushed himself off and cracked his neck. He turned around to look at the damage garage door and his motorcycle.

"Half-pint!!!" Logan growled. "My motorcycle!" Logan said as he walked over to it and started caressing the bruised metal. "My precious motorcycle."

"Like, does that mean you are ok?"

************************************************************

"And then there was this other man, he was so intimidating. He wore some sort of glasses," George said nodding his head rapidly. 

"Glasses?" George's brother asked. He had overheard their conversation and decided to join in because he was interested.

"They shot red beams out of them," George said as he looked at an object, remembering what he had seen. "He seemed like he was the leader of the group. He was very active when they chased Steve and his friends away. Nothing would ever make him weak."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

************************************************************

"Jean!" Scott exclaimed as he ran to the fallen Jean Grey. He fell to his knees beside her spread out body. Jean lifted herself upwards and held her ankle in slight pain. Scott leaned his hand forward to examine it. "KURT!" he exclaimed to Kurt who was coming out of the mansion's doors.

"Scott, I'll be fine, it's just a…" Jean began but was interrupted by Kurt's loud voice.

"Did somevone call?" Kurt asked.

"We need to get Jean to the infirmary, quick," Scott said with no hesitation in his voice.

"Scott, I just tripped over……" Jean began but could not finish before Kurt teleported all three of them to the infirmary. Then Kurt teleported away to gather the rest of them.

"Jean, is everything alright? What happened?" Storm asked with concern as she neared her friend. Jean twirled a strand of red hair around her finger as she tried to reassure everybody that everything was fine. 

"Nothing Storm, really. I just……"

"Kurt, quick. Like check her pulse," Kitty said as Kurt neared Jean and checked her pulse in her wrist. "What is it Kurt?"

"Not good. Her pulse is racing like a racehorse," Kurt said.

"All of you have gone crazay. She's fahne," Rogue said as she took off her glove and neared her hand to Jean's neck. Everyone was looking at her with disbelief. She reached her hand out even closer now. Jean could not believe she was actually going to touch her. She quickly got up from her seat and back away. 

"You can walk!" Evan exclaimed.

"Ah told ya'll," Rogue said as she rolled her brown eyes in irritation. "'Scott, I pricked a finger.' 'Call an ambulance!'" Rogue imitated Scott and Jean as everyone let out a laugh. 

"Heh. I just tripped over Evan's skateboard you guys," Jean said with a laugh.

************************************************************

"They had a man in a wheelchair with them," George said to all the neighborhood kids who, somehow, were in his living room now. "But he had gone into the ice cream shop already."

"What kind of superhero team has a man in a wheelchair with them," one of the girls asked.

"You guys, he's probably their trainer or something," George said with enthusiasm and excitement. "Yeah, he probably trains along with the three other older members of the group. There was a blue beast who looked older than the rest. And the weather witch and the knife dude."

"How do you think they train?" John asked.

"They were really good in hand to hand combat," George said. "They probably train in some kind of secret place with weapons and stuff."

"Cool."

************************************************************

"This time you can use your powers, but you can't get out of your seat. Everyone have their wheelchair?" Hank McCoy asked as he sat in a wheelchair himself with a basketball in his hand. "Alright, let's play some b-ball."

He passed the ball to Storm who placed it in her lap and wheeled herself forward towards Logan who was near the basket. She passed it to Logan who got intercepted by Jean. Jean let out a loud laugh and passed the ball to Kurt. Kurt pushed his wheelchair forward and let go of it for it to keep rolling.

"Professor, how do you stop zis thing?!?" Kurt exclaimed as he came rolling towards Kitty. "Phase Kitty, PHASE!!!" Kitty turned her head a second too late and grabbed Kurt's arm to wheel them both around in a circle. Kurt dropped the ball and Jean raised it with her powers. 

Jean suddenly felt wind release the ball from her hand as it blew over to Storm. She passed it to Bobby who froze the ball in mid-air and then caught it. Everyone gave him glares. 

"Don't worry," Bobby said in his laid-back tone. He bounced the ball on the ground and broke the ice off of it. Then he passed it to Amara who was unaware and hit in the head.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed as she saw the ball rolling over to Scott by red beams. Scott grabbed the ball and passed it to Roberto who passed it to Sam. Sam then passed it to Tabitha.

"She's not on our team!!!" Roberto exclaimed as Sam slapped himself on the head. Tabitha passed it to Ray who grabbed it and was ready to shoot. He lifted his behind off the chair as Hank blew the whistle.

"Cheating," Hank said as cheers were heard in the background. "We get the ball." Ray passed it to the Professor who rolled his wheelchair forward and passed it to Logan which was quickly intercepted by Rogue.

"I was never really fond of basketball," Professor Xavier said out loud with a smile.

Logan raced towards Rogue and reached out his hand to try and get the ball from her. "Logan, don't make me touch you."

"Was that a threat?" Logan asked as she raced passed him to pass the ball to Evan. Evan attempted to make a shot but Jamie bumped into him, causing him to multiply. The ball rolled out of Evan's hands and into Hank's.

"Heads up Logan," Hank said as he passed the ball to Logan. Logan unsheathed his claws and caught the ball with them, only to let all the air out. Moans and groans were heard as Logan hopped off the wheelchair. "I said heads up, not claws up."

"Well then," Logan said gruffly. "I think it's time for my training session now that we can't play anymore." Logan looked at the diffused ball. He dropped it on the ground and looked up and around to find an empty court. 

************************************************************

"And the women of the group," George began as a bunch of people sat around him, listening silently. "They were fighting their butts off and still managed to keep every strand of their hair in place."

"I wish I could do that," one of the girls said out loud.

"They are in great shape, and they were tough." 

************************************************************

"Like how could Greg leave Lydia for her best friend?" Kitty asked with frustration as she grabbed a tissue from the tissue box.

Jean reached her hand forward to grab a handful of popcorn and stuff it in her mouth. "He's such a jerk!" she exclaimed with a mouth that was half full as she fixated her eyes on the television screen. She felt a tug at her hair. "Scott!"

"Sorry Jean," Scott said behind her as he loosened the braid he was pulling on.

"Come on 'Ro," Logan said. "You don't actually like this stuff, do ya?"

"Logan, how can you not understand the pain that this woman feels?" Storm said between wiping her tears with her hands. Logan looked at her weirdly but had to smile about her sensitivity.

"I zink zat it is really great zat you girls let us do your hair," Kurt said with enthusiasm while he brushed Rogue's hair.

"Yeah, even though it meant us being tortured with our looks," Rogue said as she dipped some chips in dip and stuffed them in her mouth.

"Hey, we're not that bad," Evan said as he busied himself with Kitty's hair.

"If ah were Lydia ah would've slapped him to death," Rogue said as she paid attention to the television. 

"Rogue, that's just scary coming for your mouth," Kurt said as the boys broke out in laughter while the girls did not move their eyes from the television screen.

"Shh, this is the part," Kitty began as the girls scooted closer.

"No Lydia, you have to break it off," Storm said as Lydia held Greg's hands in hers.

The television boomed with sound. "I can't do this anymore. We'll be happier alone."

"Why Lydia? You two made such a great couple," Jean said as she blew into her tissue. The boys watched as the girls let out their feminism.

"But I thought they vanted her to break up vith him," Kurt whispered to Scott as he shrugged. 

Evan just stared at the screen in astonishment. "Man, girls are weird." 

************************************************************

"Yeah, but then I saw something really weird," George said. 

"Well, what did you see?" a boy in the group asked.

"When I wanted to go over there and say thank you…"

"Over where?" John asked with confusion because of the lack of details.

"In the ice cream shop. See, they disappeared that day they helped me, but then I saw them another day, in the ice cream shop," George continued. "I saw all of them eating ice cream, laughing, and having a good time with each other."

"Superheroes eat ice cream?" one of the little girls asked.

George shrugged as his eyes wandered. "Hey, maybe they are normal."

************************************************************

****

Author's Note: You know you want to click that button in the left hand corner of the screen. Come on. REVIEW!!! 


End file.
